Say Something
by MandiPanda21
Summary: Theresa goes to watch her two best friends get married. Can she just sit there siletnly watching the man that she loves marry someone other than her?


When one door of happiness closes, another opens;   
  
but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has opened before us.   
  
  
  
The sun was shinning brightly that fall day. The leaves had fallen off the trees, now they laid covering the ground. There was a cool breeze that swept through the air, but it wasn't cold. It was the perfect day for a fall wedding.  
  
Theresa woke up that morning feeling as though she was going to a funeral instead of a wedding. Her two best friends were getting married to each other. She knew that she should be happy for them, but deep down she wasn't. For years she chased after the man that she supposedly loved. For years she ignored what was right in front of her. Thinking always that Ethan was her world, she didn't realize that someone else had become her's...Fox. Fox had been to her what Ethan never was. In Fox, she had found someone that she could always count on. Theresa wished that she would've realized sooner than she was in love with Fox. As she recalled, Fox always loved her. Ever now and then there had been hints that she never really paid any much attention to.  
  
"Theresa," Fox said looking deep into her eyes as he held her hands and squeezed her fingers tightly, "why do you want to be with Ethan? He has hurt you over and over again. You need to move on to [i]someone[/i] else."  
  
Removing his hands Theresa laughed a little nervously, "I love him, Fox. Fate has brought us together so many times before. Fate will bring us back together for good. Just wait and see."  
  
"You can do so much better."  
  
"Maybe, but Ethan and I are meant to be. [i]No one[/i] can and will break us apart."  
  
Theresa didn't know how she was going to make it through the ceremony. She had promised Whitney that she would be her maid of honor, but now she was having second thoughts. Thinking that it would be guilty of her to stand there and support her best friend's wedding to the man she loved, she considered telling Whitney to find a new maid of honor. One that actually should have the honor of such a special place in her wedding. But knowing how hurt she and Fox would be, she didn't say a thing.  
  
[i]Be brave and strong[/i]  
  
Theresa needed to be brave and strong if she wanted to make her best friends' wedding something special. She had to put her feelings aside now. She had lost so many chances of being with Fox because of her stupid infactuation with Ethan. If she could turn back time to when Fox told her about his engagement, she would. That was her last chance of ever having happiness, and she lost it. She let it slip through her fingers like grains of sand.  
  
"Theresa, sit down. I have some news to share with you," he said sitting down next to her. He felt very uncomfortable telling the woman that he loved that he was getting married to her best friend, but better him than someone else.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you know Whitney and I have been dating for over a year now." He paused to find the right words to tell her, "I have asked Whitney to become my wife."  
  
Theresa sat there in shock, now realizing that she loved him.  
  
[i]Getting married?[/i]  
  
"Theresa? Say something," he said taking her hands and squeezing them tightly.  
  
"Congratulations!" She said not exactly in the mood for a celebration.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"About what?" She asked turning her head to his and looking into his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"About me marrying Whitney? Am I doing the right thing?"  
  
Inside Theresa was screaming "No! Marry me! I love you, Fox! Marry me!"  
  
But she responded, "I think it's great. Really, I do. Hey maybe we can have a double wedding."  
  
"Your marrying Ethan?"  
  
"Not yet, but he'll be mine soon enough. Then we can have one big celebration. It will be great!"  
  
Arriving at the spot for their outdoor wedding, Theresa made eye contact with Fox as soon as she stepped out of the limo that had been sent for her. She stared at him as she rushed by him, not wanting him to speak with her, but Fox went after her and pulled her into a tent so they could be alone.  
  
"You look beautiful," he smiled.  
  
"Thank you, but save your compliments for your lovely bride," she said bitterly as she tried to escape. She was very uncomfortable around him ever since his engagement had been known.  
  
"Say something, Theresa. Say anything."  
  
"Like what?" She asked as tears welled up in her dark, chocolate brown eyes. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
Moving close enough so he could smell her scent, "I love you."  
  
"Fox, I'm so desperatly sorry," she said as she ran out of the tent leaving a clip from her hair behind.  
  
Fox picked up the clip and kissed it before placing it in his breast pocket.  
  
[i]At least a part of you will be close to my heart[/i]  
  
As the music began, Theresa started slowly down the isle with Ethan. For once Theresa didn't care that her arm was around Ethan's. Ethan didn't matter to her anymore, Fox only did. She and Fox stared at one another as Theresa took her place besideWhitney, who was now walking down the isle. Whitney was on top of the world, everything was perfect. She was marrying the man of her dreams, but even though, she couldn't help but feel a little sad about not marrying Chad. Afterall, that's who she always imagined she would marry.  
  
Whitney took her places beside her future husband and best friend.She passed her bouqet to Theresa and turned her attention to Fox. She smiled as she took Fox's hands and turned to Father Lonagin.  
  
"We are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite Fox and Whitney in holy matrimony. As believers in Jesus Christ, they recognize that it was God who instituted marriage, and who said, "It is not good for man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him." The God who made and redeemed them also instituted this relationship they are about to enter.   
  
Fox and Whitney, the vows you are about to take are not to be taken without careful thought and prayer. For in them you are committing yourselves exclusively the one to the other for as long as you both shall live. This love is not to be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is only to be dissolved by death.   
  
As God's children by faith in Jesus Christ, the relationship of marriage is especially meaningful. Certainly it is possible for non-believers to marry, but only members of God's family by faith in Jesus Christ can ever experience the joy and fulfillment which God intends for marriage to have. Let me remind you, Fox and Whitney, your home will never be what God intends for it to be if you leave Him out of your relationship. As you are obedient to the Word of God, and allow God to control your relationship, your home will be the place of joy and testimony to the world that God intends.....  
  
At this time, I ask if anyone should hold cause to why these two should not be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
[i]Say something[/i]  
  
Theresa wanted very badly to say something, but she couldn't do that to her best friend. So she kept quiet and let her last and finaly chance to be with Fox pass.  
  
"I Nicholas Foxworth Crane, take you Whitney Russell, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."   
  
"I Whitney Russell, take you Nicholas Foxworth Crane, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."   
  
"For as much as Fox and Whitney have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and thereto have pledged their faithfulness each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring, by the authority invested in me as a minister of the gospel according to the laws of the Town of Harmony, I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. You may kiss your bride  
  
Now it is my happy privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Crane." Father Lonagin said ending the ceremony.  
  
Theresa escaped without anyone really noticing that she had left. She ran to the beach and sat there with her feet in the sand and the wind blowing her hair. She tried to stop crying, but couldn't. She was in too much pain. She had lost the only man she ever really love. While gazing up at the sky she made a wish.  
  
"Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight," Theresa closed her eyes and made her wish. When she opened her eyes she had seen that part of her wish came true. "Fox," she said softly, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"  
  
Fox squatted down to Theresa and gently wipped away her tears with his thumbs.  
  
"I came to see you."  
  
"On your honeymoon?"  
  
"No, I'm not on my honeymoon."  
  
"I don't understand," she said rather confused.  
  
"Theresa, I'm not married to Whitney anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our marriage is going to be annulled. I couldn't be married to her when I love you."  
  
As Theresa lowered her head to hide her tears a couple of strands of her hair fell before her eyes.  
  
"Here," he said handing her the clip that she had left behind.  
  
She smiled and put it in her hair.  
  
"I love you, Fox. I don't ever want to lose you again."  
  
"You can't ever lose me," he said wrapping his arms around her. 


End file.
